The Sims 2 University
The Sims 2: University, or UNI, was the first expansion pack released for The Sims 2 on March 1, 2005. The basic idea was to give Sims a college experience. Features *'College': Upon installing UNI players have the option to send any teenage Sim to college. The teen then moves out of the family's home and into a special "college town", transitioning into a young adult. Sims in college reside in dorms, Greek houses, or private residences if they can afford to do so. They must choose a major and attend classes, while trying to develop new social contacts and retain relationships formed at home. Upon graduation, the Sim returns to his or her home neighborhood a full-grown adult and has many more career opportunities compared to Sims who did not attend college. The majors available are: Mathematics, Philosophy, Physics, Political science, Psychology, Art, Biology, Drama, Economics, History, and Literature. *'New careers': UNI adds four new career paths that can only be entered by college graduates, though the choice of which careers require degrees seems a bit odd. (Apparently, Sims don't require a degree to be a doctor, but they need one to go into show business). These new careers come with new career reward objects, such as the "antique camera" for the artist career, which allows your Sims to take photographs of their world and hang them on the wall, and the Cowplant for the natural science career which brings the more...undesirable inhabitants of the neighborhood to their demise. There is also a plastic surgery station, so that Sims born with more "unique" facial features can alter their appearance. *'New life state': The fourth career reward object added comes from the new paranormal career, and adds a new life state to the game. The Resurrect-O-Nomitron gives your Sims the ability to bring their loved ones back from the dead by "calling the Grim Reaper". However, raising the dead comes with a price. When a Sim places the call to the beyond, he or she may end up with the Sim revived, but as a zombie. *'New music': Includes College Rock and Jazz. All songs are in Simlish. *'New interactions': They are there to help you in your college life or just have fun, e.g. Streaking. *'New self interactions': Sims can now buy a cell phone, MP3 player or handheld game from a vending machine on campus. Sims can then use these objects autonomously or by user-direction. *'New themes': There are several clothing and furnishing themes in this expansion, including Greek, Punk and 60's. These include new wallpapers, furniture and clothing. *'Secret societies': Some members of the campus community walk around in snappy suits. Befriend three or more of these Sims and you will join the secret society. These societies allow Sims to use the interaction 'Secret Handshake', 'Hack Grades' on a computer and use the society's club house, which has a Cowplant, Resurrect-O-Nomitron and a camera. *'New Social Interactions': There are new social interactions such as instruments like the bass, guitar and drums, pranks and pillow fights. Sims can also have study groups, which improves relationships with other Sims while boosting grades. Sims can also influence other Sims to do certain things by clicking the "Influence To...". There is also a new interaction called "Hang Out". *'Create-A-Student': A new way to create Students, somewhat similar to CAS. *New Objects:There is now a treadmill available and newer weight lift machines. Category:Sims Series Category:Expansion Pack